Vanilla Twilight
by SparklingBoobs
Summary: Emmett and Bella have both lost their mates. They've both left for good, leaving Em and Bella broken. Alice sees happiness in their future but first they have to test their hearts. EmxB? JxA EdxR? Lemon alert! Intense fluff! A little OCC.
1. Chapter One: Unbeautiful

A/N: ***NEED TO BE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY!!!***

The Cullen's decided to change Bella right after graduation. Well, her graduation day has come and now it is the day after and Bella is going to go on a graduation trip (as far as her parents know) with the Cullen's. Bella has said her goodbyes to everyone important to her and was waiting to be changed at the Cullen house. Charlie and Renee will get the news that she was in a plane accident on the way there. Bella was in the dinning room with all the Cullen's just like the night that they had all decided to vote on her fate just months before. Now they are all there for another reason.

Chapter One: Unbeautiful

My heart raced as I looked at Edward. He was yelling at Alice and Carlisle. "I am NOT damning her to this hell! She doesn't even know what she is asking for. I won't do it. I refuse!"

Esme put her hand over her mouth, her eyes showing her worry. I could tell that she didn't think any of this would end well. Carlisle wrapped his arm tightly around his wife's waist, pulling their hips together. Alice was getting ready to scream back at Edward.

I interrupted her. "You promised!" I yelled at him. I hadn't said a word that night and everyone looked at me shocked that I had spoken. I didn't care. I was sick and tired of getting lied to. "You said that you would change me Edward… So that way I could spend the rest of eternity with you! Why can't you see that all I want is to stay by your side?" I practically yelled in his face, my traitor tears welling up over the edge.

Edward glared at me and I felt taken aback by his behavior. He walked out the door, pushing Emmett aside from the door frame. "Come on Edward, won't you just-," Emmett began but Edward cut him off.

"No! No… I'm not ready for this. I don't know if I can do this right now." He said and started walking out of the house. I followed after him and he quickly turned around, leaving me dizzy for a moment. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead as he whispered, "I'm sorry Bella…"

"No…" I said slowly, realizing what he was going to do. "Please, don't Edward… Please?! I'm begging you! Please!" I started to scream, my tears flowing so hard that I thought that someone had turned on a faucet to my eyes. He was going to leave me again… I clenched onto his arm and saw him look at me with an emotionless expression as he pried my fingers off of him. Once he had me off of him he started into a full speed run towards the woods. I tried to run after him but Emmett had come up behind me, her arms around my waist to keep me back.

I continued to scream Edward's name and struggle against Emmett's hold as I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I felt broken. Dead. No more use for living. Finally I felt my body just quit as I accepted this new information. I let my body go limp in Emmett's arms as he held me bridal style. I kept my head on his chest, sobs escaping my chest as I fought not to cry.

Rosalie took her glaring gaze away from me and onto her husband and said, "What the hell do you think you are doing Emmett?! I don't want this girl in our family and neither should you if you truly loved me! She is a no good human! She's nothing to us except food." I flinched at her words, but Emmett looked as if someone had slapped him right across the face. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme all hissed at Rose when she mentioned that I was food. Rosalie ran out of the house, chasing after Edward. At that particular moment, Jasper ran across the room to grab hold of his wife who was clenching his arm for dear life. She was having another vision.

When she opened her eyes, you could tell that she had shock written across her features as she kept looking back and forth between Emmett and I. "What did you see, love?" Jasper asked Alice, his hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. I suddenly felt a sense of calm wash over me and Emmett looked like he felt the same thing. Yes, vampires cannot cry, but I could tell that Emmett was making dry sobs as he realized that Rosalie had walked out on him as well.

Alice looked at Emmett and then me once more and whispered, "I am so sorry..." I half guessed what she was talking about and I felt a new wave of pain hit me once again. I saw Jasper wince in pain and I could tell that he was trying his hardest to send a wave of clam over Emmett and I. Carlisle stood in the far corner and I could see the disappointment in his eyes and I could see the same in Esme's eyes. I was causing all of this...

Alice spoke, "I am sorry... They aren't coming back for good..." I noticed in the corner of my eye that Alice's lips were moving but in a voice too low for my human ears. Emmett looked hurt beyond belief. He looked down at me and tried to smile at me but I could tell that he was in too much pain to do so.

I looked up at Esme and she gave me a sad look I said the best I could, "I'm sorry I ruined your family..."

She gave me a small smile and said, "This isn't your fault sweetheart…" I nodded my head yes and tried to tell her that it was but I felt the tears spill over once more as I tried to hold them back but only in vain. Then everything went black and I went into a world of nightmares. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness through out the night, every time; I could hear the thunderous snapping of trees.

I woke with a start. My heart was racing and I clenched to it. Sweat was pouring off my face and I was absolutely a wreck. I looked around at the unfamiliar room and noticed the weeding picture broken in the corner. I stood up and looked over at it. It was a gorgeous painting of Emmett and Rosalie on their wedding day. Emmett looked like he really loved her but Rosalie looked like she had a different expression.

Suddenly the realization of last night's events flooded back into my mind. It wasn't a dream… Edward left me… Again. Not even 3 days after he promised to never leave me again, he freaking leaves. This time, he dragged Rosalie along.

I stood back up, fighting back tears, and walked out of the room and out of the house. I noticed a letter on the refrigerator and read it.

_Bella, _

_Carlisle had to work, Esme and I need to go grocery shopping for you, and Emmett and Jasper are going hunting. I need to talk to you when we come home. Don't go far!_

_Love, _

_Alice_

I walked away from the note and outside to the garage. I noticed that Edward's Volvo was missing but Rosalie's car wasn't. I saw that the Mercedes was gone and so was Alice's and Jasper's cars were as well. The only cars were Emmett's Jeep and Rosalie's shiny red convertible.

I walked into the yard where my old truck was still parked and I climbed inside. I drove and drove until I reached Seattle. I parked just in front of a liquor store. Yes, I was underage, but I saw a homeless man on the side of the street.

I gently nudged him, "Sir? Sir, wake up!"

He grumbled and looked up at me. "Hello, ma'am…"

"I'm sorry," I apologized but continued, "Do you think you could help me? I will give you a hot meal and $20 if you take this $50 and buy me some vodka out of this store."

"Sure ma'am… But… Do you mind if I have the $20 now?" He looked somewhat shy and embarrassed. I noticed the whiskey bottles next to him and I took pity on him. I nodded and gave him the money. Almost 15 minutes later the man who told her that his name was Steven came back with 4 brown paper bags of Whiskey, Jim Beam, and Vodka. He handed her the liquor and said, "Do I still get the meal…?"

I looked at him and gave him a small smile as I nodded. He looked grateful and she could tell that the man hadn't eaten in days. They walked down the street, him talking of nothing from his past life, always taking a drink from his bottle of whiskey every 5 minutes.

We finally came upon this old family restaurant and he told me that he wanted a cheese burger and fries with a coke and a slice of pie for desert. I nodded, not asking why he just didn't go inside with me because I half expected his answer. He didn't want anyone in there to see him like this. I felt so sorry for the man but really I want to do is get rid of the pain in my heart right now. It took almost 15 minutes for the food to get to me and I found him outside in the same spot I left him.

Images of Edward in my room, sitting on bed like a statue recoiled in my head and it felt like someone had just punched me in the heart. I handed him his food, and he looked at me with the most grateful expression. He thanked me and ate his food while we walked back to my truck and his 'home'.

I jumped back into my truck after thanking him and I drove as fast as my truck would let me all the way back to the Cullen's. I had no where else to go. Charlie thought I was off in another state! Once I got back to the Cullen house, I ran straight back into Edward's room with all of the alcohol and sat on his couch. I smelled the pillow and it smelled just like him. That sweet, sweet scent I was so accustom to. It brought tears to my eyes when I realized once again, he wasn't coming back.

The void in my heart came back but it was different. It wasn't quite as bad. It was like a scab. It had started healing so much that as soon as it got ripped off again, too much of the skin had grown back and the wound was smaller but it still hurt the same.

I noticed a cup on the nightstand but I didn't care about properness right now. I took out a bottle of Jim Beam and just started drinking. I soon enough felt the burning sensation in my stomach as the alcohol set in. I had drunk almost half a bottle of Jim Beam and ¼ of the Vodka before finally trying to stand up and look at Edward's CD case. I pulled out his Debussy CD with the song Clair de Lune on it and threw it on the ground. I picked up Edward's baseball bat in the corner of his room and picked the metal bat up high over my head and just kept swinging it on the carpet floor where the CD laid screaming the whole time.

I screamed as if my life depended on it, "EDWARD! EDWARD WHY!? WHY AM I SO UNBEAUTIFUL?! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME LIKE THIS?!"

Before I could say anymore, I felt my arms go weak as I dropped the bat. It fell to the floor with a clunk new to the shattered CD. I felt the tears fall freely from my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I could do. Edward was gone for good and I knew this time that there was no way he was coming back for good to love me. Apparently he didn't love me.

I suddenly felt the presence of another in the room with me. I turned around to look in the door way to find a blurry image before me. I wiped my eyes to find that it was Emmett. He looked me up and down and noticed the bottles of liquor on Edward's couch. His eyes showed sadness and worry and I felt ashamed.

"Bella…" Emmett breathed and tried to walk towards me but I stepped back and looked down.

"Bella, come with me." Emmett said, holding out his hand. I looked at it and nodded. As I grabbed it, he picked me up as if I were a child. My legs wouldn't wrap completely around his muscular waist completely so he had to keep one hand dangerously close to my bottom and the other on my lower back. I keep my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder.

I looked at him from the side and noticed how truly hansom Emmett was. His hair looked somewhat like Edward's, just darker and a tad bit curlier. It was in a mess but I guess that's because he just got back from hunting. I couldn't help but laugh.

Emmett's eyes turned to face me and he pulled his head back slightly to see my face better and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled as I poked his cheek and said, "Yes, I just realized that you're a giant teddy bear." I started giggling again and nudged my head in Emmett's shoulder. I could tell that I was drunk and that I shouldn't be doing these things but at the moment, I could care less. As I rested in Emmett's arms as he walked me out of the room and down stairs to the living room, I noticed that he smelt completely different from Edward. His scent was sweet but a little muskier. It was really similar to that cologne, Black Suede. I turned my head to talk to him again and said, "You smell different."

He looked at me amused. "Do I smell bad?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "Nope. You smell quite good really."

He laughed and I asked, "Emmett, are you sad?"

His playful expression faded as he looked at me and said, "Yes, Bells. I am sad."

"I am sorry that I ruined your marriage, Em." I said, tears starting to well up in my eyes. A few flooded over and hit his shoulder.

He wiped away the falling tear on my cheek and said, "Don't you be sorry, Bella. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I am just sorry that it had to end like this."

"What do you-" I started, but before I could finish, I hiccupped and that caused me to bounce a little in Emmett's arms. He chuckled at my human experience and said, "You are one of a kind Bells."

He smiled and sat down on the couch with me still on his lap. He lifted me up so that I wasn't straddling him anymore, and sat me next to him. He had me laid down with my legs over his lap. I threw my arm up over my eyes and tried to hold my breath to stop hiccupping.

Just then, I felt a gust of wind and the once singled out living room with just Emmett and I was now filled with the rest of the Cullen family excluding the obvious and Carlisle and Esme.

I peeked my eyes open and saw Alice right in my face. I yelped and jumped in shock. "Alice! What are you doing!?" I asked, placing my hand over my heart, thinking that maybe the rhythm of it would go back to normal.

I noticed Jasper leaning again the wall of the room with a shocked expression. "You're drunk!" Alice glared.

"Yeah… I know." I said, rubbing my temples. Now I was just wondering if getting drunk was worth the headache I am going to get from Alice about drinking to solve my problems.

"You're damn right it wasn't worth it!" she pointed at me.

"Damn future telling vampire…" I mumbled under my breath. I felt Emmett chuckle under my legs and Jasper smile behind Alice.

Alice shot a glare at Emmett and said, "You know we needed to talk to her!"

"It wasn't like I gave her alcohol! I found her drunk in Edward's room!" Emmett defended himself, his hands in the air.

"Traitor." I glared at him and he gave me a smirk and patted my leg.

"You know we are only looking out for you Bells." He said.

I nodded and sighed. "What do I need to know, Alice?"

All their smiles dropped and I could tell that it wasn't going to be good. "Bella... Rosalie was in love with Edward, you know this right?" Alice began.

"No…" I said, "He told me that it wasn't that at all. He told me that she hated me because she didn't have a choice to be changed and I do and I want to be changed."

Alice looked at Emmett and Emmett looked back at the wall with a blank expression. "Well… That is sort of true but that wasn't the reason she left last night. She was waiting for this to happen so she had an excuse to leave so she could be with Edward. I had a vision last night… And they were…" she paused.

I choked back tears as I said in the calmest voice I could muster, "They were what, Alice?"

She looked back at Emmett and he nodded, "They were having sex."

I felt the tears roll down my face but I tried to ignore them as I asked, "Is there any thing else I should know?"

Alice hesitantly said, "They are going to come back." At this Emmett and I both looked at her in shock.

Before Emmett could speak, she added, "But only to leave again. They are only coming back to 'properly' end things with everyone. After they leave, Bella will be changed soon after that. That is all I have seen so far."

"So it's over… Just like that…" I whispered mostly to myself but I felt Alice's cold lips kiss my cheek as she whispered sorry.

"Bella, you will be happy again, trust me." She added with a small smile.

"How?" I asked, shocked.

"You will soon be loved and loved in return for all eternity." Alice said with a bigger smile.

"Loved in return? With who?" I asked, wanting to desperately know who I was going to love.

"You'll see all in good time Bella. Remember to never bet against me." She winked and continued, "Bella, Charlie and Renee think that you are dead as well. Carlisle and Esme took a trip to Paris to 'get away'. Carlisle picked Esme up at the grocery store. Everyone thinks that we are all dead. So basically we are just going to live here until they come back in a few months."

I nodded, taking in this new information. "Alice, why are you all still so kind to me after all of this was my fault?" I asked.

Alice had a shocked expression on her face and said, "Bella, what Edward and Rosalie have done is completely and utterly unforgivable. We love you Bella and you're apart of our family now and forever. No matter what."

Alice always knew exactly what to say to make me feel like part of the family. I smiled lovingly at my sister. "Jasper is going to go with me to hunt okay Bella?" She asked as if it mattered if I was alright with it. I nodded and smiled softly at her. She hugged me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek like she always does.

As Jasper and Alice left the house, I heard her faintly call over her shoulder, "Make sure she gets something to eat Emmett!"

I saw Emmett nod to no one in particular and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Emmett… Are you mad at me?" I asked my smile fading.

"Of course not Bells! Why would you think that I was mad at you?" he asked, his eyes held mixed emotions but out of them all I couldn't find any trace of anger.

"Because I just feel like it is my fault that Rosalie left. I pushed to be changed and that gave her exactly what she needed." I admitted.

"Bells, you can't blame yourself for this. Please I beg you, sweetheart." I felt a small blush coming onto my cheeks and tried to hide my face from showing it but Emmett leaned over close to me, my legs still in his lap. Slowly, his hand outstretched, the tip of his fingers gracefully glided across my heated cheek.

"You really are like he said." Emmett said barely above a whisper.

"Like what?" I asked, knowing that he was talking about Edward.

He tilted his head and said as if it were obvious, "Beautiful." This made me blush even more. I smiled softly and said, "I need a human moment."

He nodded and smiled, as I slowly stood up, still a little tipsy, and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes had small purple rings around them. My hair was still pin straight but still had a little mess to it which made it look like I had just been on a rollercoaster. I brushed it out with my fingers and then did my human moment.

As I walked back into the room I noticed that Emmett was not where I had left him. I looked around until I heard a crash from the kitchen. I ran in there to find Emmett covered in flour. I couldn't help but laugh. He had a pouty face on and it just made him look so adorable.

"Emmy, what on earth are you trying to do?" I asked, sitting on a bar stool as I set my elbows on the island bar.

"I am trying to make you a rare delicacy for you humans." He said, smiling, so proud of himself.

"Oh, and what's that?"

He looked at me flabbergasted, "Pancakes!"

I laughed at him and said, "Oh, why thank you Emmett that's very sweet of you."

He smiled proudly and said, "Anything for you Bells."

I smiled and said, "You want some help?" I started to get up but I miscalculated my step off of the stool and started to fall.

I was caught by a pair of stone cold arms. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett looking down at me. I smiled thankfully and he smiled back. His bright topaz eyes stared straight into my own eyes. I started to blush and he smiled, as he picked me up and set me back up on the stool and said, "Don't worry, Bells. I have been watching this guy on TV. He has a show called Good Eats! I think he's a little fruity but he sounds smart…"

I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's good spirit especially after everything that has happened. I started to think about Edward and how much he had hurt me. He's left me, twice. Once for my own good which turned out not to be. And now for his own selfish reasons. Alice said I will be happy with another. Does this mean I should just move on with my life? Well, I don't see how since I am known to be dead. If I am going to be happy with someone else, I don't think that it would be with anyone I don't know. Or someone human would it? I have gone through so much for Edward but now he's given it all up. He ruined my life. The one thing he told me he was afraid of doing and he did it anyway.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard a loud smack. Emmett had tried to flip the pancake and it was stuck to the ceiling. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing and he growled at the pancake on the ceiling and I took this moment to speak, "Emmett, I am going to go take a quick shower okay?"

He nodded and said, "I'm going to be here, cooking…" I smiled and left the room.

I walked into Alice's room where my duffle bag was and grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt that she bought me. It is so cute! It had a juicer on one side with an orange in it, making a glass of orange juice and a few other oranges on the other side screaming, 'monster!'. I grabbed that along with a paid of matching orange flats and a random thin black jacket. I started to walk away until I remembered that I needed to get my panties and bra. I ran back to get those along with my toiletries.

As I stripped and got into the shower, I started to think once again about the events that have been happening. Why am I calmer this time that Edward left me? Why I can actually say his name without wanting to jump off a cliff?

As I thought more and more about it, some answers started to come to mind. Well, this is the second time he's left. I know for a fact that he isn't coming back to love me like last time. He's hurt me and for that I should be angry with him. Hell, I should hate him even but I don't. Edward was my first love and he will always have a place in my heart no matter how much he has hurt me. He most likely knows that I will always love him.

I need to move on like in Alice's vision. I need to be more carefree. I need to start anew. But why did he leave? Why couldn't he love me? It was him and I against the world and I thought that he was with me in it. We were in it together. I can only think that it must have been because I kept pushing to be changed. But I only wanted to be changed for him. I wanted to be equal with him. How can I be equal with him if I will eventually wither away and die?

I need to get over Edward. I am going to. Starting now.

I smiled to myself and started to shave my legs. As I started going over my legs, to finish shaving, I felt the slightest pain. I looked down at my leg and noticed that I had accidently nicked my leg. A small stream of blood started flowing down my leg, mixing in with the water. I quickly took a wash cloth and tried to get it to stop bleeding as fast as I could before Emmett could smell it. I kept the washcloth tied to my leg as I continued to wash my hair.

I quickly finished and brushed my hair out straight, knowing it was going to continue being straight whether or not I had brushed it or not. I looked at my hair and then looked in the drawer for a pair of scissors. I combed out the amount for the bangs and evened them out and completely cut them. I did my best to cut them evenly and I believe that I did a successful job at it. I parted them to the side and I could tell a complete difference in my appearance. I smiled and finished getting dressed. I cleaned up the bathroom as well, taking care of everything.

By the time I got down stairs, Emmett was completely covered in flour, eggs, batter, and butter. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He turned around, stunned. Apparently he had been too concentrated on his cooking that he didn't notice I had come back. I smiled and I noticed that his eyes became a shade darker.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled, "Love the hair cut, Bells." He winked at me and I couldn't help but blush.

I used my fingers to push the untamed hair back in its place as I stuck my thumbs in my back pockets.

"Thank you Emmy. How is the cooking going?" I smiled and he shot me a playful glare. He handed me a plate with perfect pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on it. I looked at it in shock.

I eyed him and then took a bite. It was delicious! I didn't realize how hungry I was until I continued to eat.

"How is the leg?" He asked.

I looked up from my plate in shock. Swallowing, I asked, "You could smell it? How did you restrain?"

Emmett chuckled and said, "You don't give me enough credit. I only fell off the bandwagon once and that was about 30 years ago. I have a lot more self control than some of the other family members."

"Really?" I asked, stuffing another piece in my mouth.

"Yeah… Jasper is new and naturally fed off humans, Alice didn't even know that there was such a thing as drinking from animals since she didn't even know he created her, Edward did it because he wanted to rebel, and I started drinking animal blood. 30 years ago was the only human blood I'd ever had."

I nodded as I took in this information. As I looked up, I noticed that the kitchen was completely clean except himself.

"Well, I am going to go take a shower, Bells." He said, looking at himself. He smiled playfully at me and then ran up stairs for his shower.

I had a few minutes to myself as I finished my pancakes. Once I became full, I scrapped the plate into the trash but I caught myself once I saw a bag in the trash. At that moment I saw Emmett come down the stairs. My eyes were glued to him as I saw that he only had his slightly baggy ripped blue jeans on and a brown cloth belt. No shirt. I could see the drops of water roll down his chest as he used the towel to dry his messy hair.

My mouth was agape but I quickly looked away and blushed as I tried to make sure he did notice me gawking at him. He smiled at me and said, "Did you enjoy your breakfast Bells?"

I laughed and pulled up the bag from the trash can, "I-Hop?"

He smiled sheepishly. I laughed and said, "Yes, Emmy I enjoyed breakfast. Thank you very much. I went up to him and gave him a hug.

He hugged me back and started to laugh when he felt me shiver. He was really cold and I was still a little bit chilly from my hair being damp. I started to let go but Emmett held me tighter. I looked up to question him but he put his finger to my lips and said, "You deserve better. He doesn't deserve you and what he did is unforgivable. I swear to you Bella that I don't blame you for anything that has happened. I know that he has hurt you, but I want to help you through this. I think that together, we can get through this. I will always be here for you Bells. Just remember that okay?"

I nodded and he slowly took his hand away from my lips. I blushed and he smiled softly at me as I smiled back. He slowly let me go from his grip and then said, "Let's go set you up a room, eh?"

I looked at him with curiosity, knowing that this was most likely going to end in a mess.

A/N: The title of this chapter was influenced by the song Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy.

Reviews for cookies?

Hate mail is over rated.

Thanks for everything!

-Holly


	2. Chapter Two: Breath

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I love reviews almost as much as I love snickers and snickers are beastly... Okay. On with the story!!!**

**P.S. What is Emmett's human eye color?**

Chapter Two: Breath

Emmett had just got done taking all the furniture out of his room and into the living room. I stood in the hallway, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet, my thumbs still in my back pocket.

"Umm… Emmett? I still don't understand what we're doing." I admitted.

Emmett had an amused expression across his face as he said, "Well, you're going to take my room and I am going to have the couch for a while. It's not like I sleep at all." He chuckled.

"Well, I don't think I'd feel comfortable sleeping on your bed since it was also… Rosalie's." I said her name barely above a whisper. I saw his body freeze for a moment and then he instantly relaxed his shoulders.

He flashed me a small smile and said, "Don't worry about it Bells. I got it all figured out." Just as he had finished his sentence, I heard a horn honk in the front yard. "Ah, just in time!" He said smiling.

I went to the window and saw a furniture truck. Emmett was talking to the driver and started pointing to the house and such. I quickly walked down the stairs, almost falling a few times but catching myself thankfully.

I saw Emmett in the door way of the house. I walked up next to him and asked, "You bought me new furniture?"

He ruffled my semi-dry hair and said, "Of course, Bells! I don't think that you would want to use Edward's and I know I am never going to use mind again. I think we both need a new start... Don't you?" He used his finger to rise up my chin as I looked down to the grown, trying to hold back tears of gratefulness. Emmett caught the single tear that was falling and smiled a genuine smile. I mouthed 'thank you' and I could tell that he knew I really was grateful.

Almost a half hour later the two furniture movers and Emmett had finally gotten done moving the furniture in my new bedroom. Everything was replaced from the bed to the nightstands. Emmett had gotten me a princess bed. It was a huge dark wood 4 post bed with the cloth canopy and bed curtains. The colors were a midnight blue with a topaz colored vintage print on them. Everything matched and it was all completely gorgeous!

I grabbed the bed sheets and started to make the bed. Emmett came over and helped me but staying on the other side, making sure that both sides were even. As we worked together to make the bed and I couldn't help but glance up at him and stare just a little. He was so different from Edward. I know Edward would never do something this spontaneous. Edward thinks things through before he does something. Emmett didn't. Emmett was like a free spirit and the more I thought about it, I liked it.

Images of Edward always telling me how I couldn't do something because I was so fragile came back to me and they angered me. But with Emmett, he didn't mind at all. He believed he could save me and I loved that about him. I could already tell that Emmett and I were going to be great friends.

"Emmett?" I spoke.

He looked up from putting a pillow case on an over feathered pillow and said, "Yes, Bells?"

"I am sorry that I never got to spend anytime with you or much of the family while I was with Edward. Alice always stayed with Jasper and Edward didn't want me to be around Jasper much with him having such a thirst. And then I didn't hang around you and Rosalie much because, well, Rose hates me." I explained, "But that's no excuse. What I'm trying to say is that, I am not trying to take advantage of our friendship so I have someone to lean on, I also want to help you too Emmett... If you ever need to talk, please come to me..." I said.

Using his inhuman speed, he ran up to me and gave me one of his famous bear hugs. "Thank you Bells. We'll become closer. Trust me." He said and kissed my forehead.

I blushed and he looked at my cheek. He raised his hand to touch it but stopped himself and asked, "May I?"

This made me blush even more as I nodded. The back of his hand barely brushed against my cheek but I could still feel the cool of his touch and in its path was a burning sensation. I smiled softly at him as he now used his fingertips to trace my cheek bones down to my jaw line, while he said, "You're so warm…"

As I slowly went to lean into his touch, I felt his hand pull away. He looked at his hand and said, "Let's finish the bed and then I'll make you something for lunch."

I nodded and gave him an apologetic smile. He smiled back and finished putting on all the pillow cases on his side. He smiled at me before he walked out of the room and downstairs. As soon as I got done making the bed on my side, I headed downstairs not letting the previous actions get me down.

As I walked into the kitchen I smelt the aroma of chicken and soy sauce. I looked at Emmett with a raised eyebrow and he smiled and admitted sheepishly, "Sorry, but I'm a tad lazy to cook for the human tonight."

I smiled and noticed how Emmett was mixing the liquid package for the Chicken Chow Mein meal is was making for me. I couldn't help but laugh how he was stirring it so carefully as if not to make a mess.

"Tried of messes today, Em?" I asked, laughing lightly at his behavior.

He nodded and laughed under his breath. Suddenly Emmett's cell phone started to vibrate on the counter behind him. He froze and then looked at the caller ID. I felt him immediately relax. He flipped open the phone and stuck it to his ear, "Yes, Alice?" Emmett asked, holding the phone with his shoulder, continuing to stir my noodles. I sat up on the bar stool and he slid the noodles across the island bar to me. He smiled at me but then his smile faded. Then instead of using a normal voice he was talking too low for my human ears. I started to eat my noodles as he continued to talk on the phone. After about 10 minutes of what looked like an upsetting phone call, he snapped his phone shut and handed it to me.

I slurped up my noodle and took it from his hand with a questioning look. He sighed and said, "Edward will be calling for you."

My eyes became wide as I shook my head and tried to hand him back the phone. "No, Bella, you need to talk to him. Alice already saw this happening. She said that this will be a major part of helping you move on. But before he calls, just remember I am always here for you."

I nodded and smiled at Emmett but just then the phone vibrated in my hand and the caller ID was exactly what Alice had envisioned. Edward was calling.

I took a deep breath and flipped the phone open and pressed it to me ear, "Yes?" I answered.

"Bella?" I heard on the other line. My breath caught in my throat as I heard Edward's voice.

I could make any words come out so I just hummed in my throat, "Mhm."

"What are you doing with Emmett's cell phone?" he asked.

This infuriated me. He walked out on me and the only thing he can ask is why I have Emmett's phone!? "Alice had a vision and said that I needed to talk to you."

"Oh… Well, I heard that you and Emmett were at the house alone." Edward said as if that was in any defense.

"Yes… Since you left me at your house with our family and the rest of the world thinks that I'm dead!" I started to raise my voice toward the end.

"Bella, calm down! You sound like a mess."

"Oh, wow, I wonder why. You left me again Edward! I'm stressed…"

"Is it because I left or because you're hanging around with my brother?"

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you?! I should be the one accusing you of cheating! I know what you did with Rosalie, Edward." I said, hate and anger dripping from my mouth. Edward paused but before he could respond I said, "You know what Edward? I'm not going to change for you because it's what you want. I am going to be free. Don't come back home. I don't want you back!"

With those last words, I snapped the phone shut, realizing that tears had been flowing freely now. My face was soaked with tears and my finally dry hair became wet once again as strands stuck to my face as I sobbed and sobbed. I jumped up off of the bar stool and tried to run out of the house but I felt a pair of stone cold arms wrap around my waist. He lifted me up and held me like a child once again like when I was intoxicated. I cried in his shoulder and neck, my tears hitting his bare skin.

"Why Emmett, why?!" I sobbed into his shoulder. I was trying not to cry so hard on him but the sobs in my chest made me shake furiously.

He brushed my hair and held me close to him. His comforting words came whispering into my ear, "Hush now baby don't you cry. Rest your wings my butterfly. Peace will come to you in time, and I will sing this lullaby. Know though I must leave, my child, but I would stay here by your side. And if you wake before I'm gone, remember this sweet lullaby. And though I walk through darkness, don't you ever stop believing. With love, alone, with love you'll find your way, my love. The world has turned the day to dark. I leave this night with heavy heart. When I return to dry your eyes, I will sing this lullaby. Yes, I will sing this lullaby."

What seemed like minutes in Emmett's arms were probably more like hours, but he continued to sing to me as he went from brushing my hair with his fingers to using his thumb to rub soothing circles on my back.

Soon I fell asleep in his arms and somewhere in my sleep I felt the coldness leave my body replaced my cool soft bed sheets.

Emmett's Point of View

I sat in the chair in my old room which now belonged to Bella. She was sleeping soundly now in the bed in front of me. I could hear her heart pound in a soft and slow rhythm. It sounded so peaceful. Her scent was intoxicating me. It had been so long since I had been around a human for this amount of time. I would definitely need to hunt more if I was going to stay with her like this everyday.

Her face showed pain. Not like someone just pinched her pain, but the type of pain of emotional and physical pain would bring upon a worn out feature. That is how much Edward meant to her? It put her through so much pain and despair to watch him leave…?

Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. The caller ID was Rose. I flipped open the phone, took and deep breath and answered.

"Hello…?"

Bella's Point of View

I woke up to the sound a huge snap outside. It was raining out, not surprising, but I kept hearing loud crashes and snaps that didn't sound very much like thunder.

I ran down stairs, as fast as I dared once I didn't notice Emmett any where in the house. I ran out the door and the wind had just started to pick up, causing me to get completely drenched. I tried to scream out Emmett's name but the roar of the winds made me sound like I had no voice at all but even then, within seconds, Emmett was in front of me. His eyes were dead black. I couldn't tell if he needed to hunt or if he was upset. Had I interrupted his feeding?

Before I could ask him if he was okay, he said, "Rose left me for _him_."

My heart dropped as I saw so much pain in Emmett's features. I walked up to him and tried to wrap my arms around that big ole grizzly bear. I didn't feel him response, but when I was about to pull back from the hug, I felt his arms wrap around me as well. He picked me up and I felt him shake as if sobs were escaping his chest. I started to cry for Charlie and Renee for having to deal with my 'death'. I cried for Esme and Carlisle who lost two of their children. I cried for Alice and Jasper who lost two of their siblings and best friends. But most of all I cried for Emmett.

I whispered in his ear the best comforting words I knew to tell him, "Its okay Emmett. I'm here for you. I will always be here for as long as you want me here with you."

I felt him lift me off the ground, still in a hug position. He started to walk into the house, both of us dripping wet as he opened the door, led us in, and then shut it behind us all in a flash.

I felt him set me down and slowly let me down and then release his arms from around me. I looked up at him and noticed him reach out, using his thumbs to wipe away my tear stained cheeks. I smiled softly at him and stood on my tip toes, reaching up to cup his cheek, using my thumb to caress his cheek as if he had tear stained cheeks as well. I felt him lean into my touch.

Before I could say anything, he said, "Go change into your pajama's Bells. Then come back down and we'll watch a movie until Alice and Jasper come back." I nodded and started heading for the stairs. As I placed my hand on the railing, I head him say to me, "I now know how you felt when he left you…"

I winced as I remembered the way that it felt when he left me and how I would do stupid things just to hear his voice. But then I also hated the argument we got into today. I pushed the thoughts of Edward aside for now. I didn't want to be in a bad mood while trying to help Emmett the best way I can.

As I pealed off the wet clothing, I shivered continuously from the cold. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a comfy baggy t-shirt and through them on, of course wearing panties underneath.

I walked slowly downstairs to find Emmett on the couch. He had new clothes on. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a thin cotton tank top undershirt. I smiled softly at him and he gave me a smile that looked more like a grimace. "Pick a movie in the cabinet and put it in the DVD player, please." He said and nodded. I opened it up and saw probably over 500 movies in there! I was completely flabbergasted but I didn't show any emotion towards it. I quickly saw a favorite of mine and hid it in front of me so Emmett couldn't see.

I opened it and stuck it in the DVD player. Sticking the case back inside the cabinet, I peeked over my shoulder to find that Emmett was still where I had left him, but I noticed something else.

"Emmett? Where's the furniture?" I asked.

"In the garage. She can come back and get it." He said, his eyes turning slightly dark as he said her name.

He patted the seat next to him and I slowly sat down next to him. He unfolded the blanket and covered the both of us up, smiling a little more carefree towards me as he pulled me to him so his arm was around my shoulders and I was snuggled close to his chest.

I smiled up at him, happy that the old Emmett was starting to show once more. Seeing any pain on Emmett's features made me angry and sad that _she _could cause him so much pain, but I didn't know why. Emmett doesn't deserve what Rosalie did to him.

"Don't worry, Bells." Emmett said, "I am fine. Just depressed. I will get over Rose. The truth is that our marriage and love started to die a long time ago. She changed. She isn't the person I fell in love with anymore."

I looked up at Emmett and saw him look down at me. We stared at each other for a while and finally I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I am always here for you Emmett…" I said, my hand finding his, my thumb making soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"Same for you too, babe." He said, smiling down at me, his thumb doing the same on my hand.

He hit the play button on the remote and the blank blue screen suddenly turned to color. After sitting through the previews, we finally got to the menu screen. He took one look and said, "Oh, come on Bells, are you serious?!"

I laughed and looked up at him and he said, "You know if it was anyone else, I wouldn't watch this?" I blushed and he gave me that smile. The one that could just break your heart and in his case, I'm pretty sure he has broken some girl's hearts at school.

As he hit play, to my embarrassment, I felt a shiver run down my spine. He looked down and smiled softly at me, "Sorry… I forgot that I am so cold."

"It's okay Em," I smiled, "I missed the feeling of your skin."

Emmett looked at me in the eyes as if in deep thought until he spoke, his eyes lighting up, "Now I understand why Edward liked you so much. You made him feel human. Not many humans are so calm around our kind. How can you love something like us when we don't even have a heart beat, Bells?" He asked, a sad smile covering his features.

I laid my hand over his heart and said, "Em, just because your heart doesn't have a beat doesn't mean that it doesn't work. You feel love, pain, remorse, happiness, depression, jealously, lust and so many other things!"

"Yes, but emotions are chemically induced by the brain and-" he tried to argue but I cut him off. "No, Em. Your heart and head are the same even though they sometimes tell you two different things."

Emmett looked at me with that look that he had in the portrait with Rose on their wedding day. I blushed softly and felt him brush my cheek with his fingertips.

I felt another shiver go down my spine but this time it wasn't from being cold. It was the kind of shiver that you get when you feel completely giddy.

I smiled softly and almost frowned when he put his hand back down. He continued to give me that look, searching my eyes for something. As I looked back into his eyes, I noticed that they weren't the cold black eyes that I'd seen outside in the rain, but they were the lightest topaz I'd seen yet. I let him continue to search until his voice pulled me out of my trance, "Here, Bells. Use this."

He handed me an over stuffed couch pillow. I gave a small laugh and placed it in his lap, laying down, stretching before laying my head in his lap. I heard him chuckle, causing me to shake underneath him.

When I looked to see where we were in the movie, I'd noticed that we were already where Louis (Brad Pitt) was about to find the little girl, Claudia (Kirsten Dunst).

Even though Emmett played on like he didn't like the movie, we both still had some good laughs in some parts. We almost got to the end until I felt a gust of wind and a pixie like girl in front of my face.

I almost screamed, startled, but when I realized who it was, I squealed in joy as I saw my best friend.

I threw my arms around her and she laughed. I could hear Emmett and Jasper chuckle behind me, but I kept latched onto Alice anyway.

"Wow, Bells. Did you have that bad of a time with Emmett?" Jasper asked.

At that small comment, I felt very protective of Emmett and said, "Not at all! Emmett took really good care of me." I stated proudly. Jasper just raised an eyebrow and then looked at Alice who was just smiling innocently.

I felt her cold hand grab mine as gently pull me, "Come upstairs with me Bella! I want you to tell me about your day!"

I looked at her with disbelief, "Don't you already know?"

She giggled and said, "Well, yes, but I love to hear it come from you."

I sighed and nodded. She let go of my hand and said, "I'll make you some popcorn and we'll have a girls night!"

As she left, I turned around to Emmett and leaned down, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Emmett. See you in the morning?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Of course, Bells."

I smiled at Jasper and said, "Goodnight, Jazz."

He smiled back and winked at me. I waved to them both and then turned around to start walking up the steps. This conversation was going to be interesting indeed.

Emmett's Point of View

Well, the day with Bells certainly a lot more than I expected. I could completely see why Edward had fallen in love with her. She was smart, funny, gorgeous... She put others before herself and always tried to be strong. The perfect woman.

"You're falling for her, Emmett." I turned to look at Jasper, "Don't try to deny it brother. There's no point denying it to me. I know the truth." He laughed.

"Well, yeah I love her but in a brother-sister way." I defended.

"Yeah… Okay. Keep telling yourself that dude." He snickered, "You admire her courage, her strength. You're amazed by her will considering all the pain she is going through."

I took his words into consideration but I still wasn't convinced that I was in love with Bella. Yes, I will admit that I feel the rest of the things about her, but in love?

"And Emmett," he began, "I was afraid to come back home and have to feel the way Bella did last time Edward left her. Now when she hears Edward's name she feels nothing but fear and betrayal. Fear that someone else will cheat and run off on her again and betrayal that she gave him her heart and he threw it back in her face."

Before I could respond, he cut in, "See! You're even happy that she's not pained by Edward anymore! You want her to get over him just as much as she wants you to get over Rose."

I could feel a low growl in my chest as I said, "Just shut up and play a game with me."

Jasper laughed and asked, "Modern Warfare 2?"

I nodded and smiled. I was going to kick his ass.

Bella's Point of View

Alice came back up shortly into my new room and set the bowl of popcorn on my oversized bed. What is bigger than a king sized bed?

"So, how do you like your new room?" She asked.

"I love it! It's gorgeous." I said smiling.

"I'm glad you like it. Emmett was fighting with himself all night last night, trying to figure out what kind of colors you would like." She said laughing.

This shocked me. I would have to really thank Emmett in the morning if I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

"Did you like Emmett's little lullaby?" she asked and I couldn't help but blush.

"It was beautiful… I didn't know he could sing that well!" I said. Emmett continued to amaze me. When I first met Emmett, I could tell that he liked me like a sister, but I just guessed that Rosalie never liked me so she kept Emmett away from me.

"Edward may be able to make music but Emmett is the singer." She said smiling.

This made me think. Emmett and Edward are a lot a like. No, I'm not trying to compare Emmett to Edward or anything but I just can't help but notice how much they are alike but different. Emmett wants me to live life to the fullest, happy. Edward wants me to be careful all the time. I can't help but love how Emmett doesn't treat me like glass but still manages to be gentle with me.

Alice's voice broke me from my thoughts, "Here. Read this!" she said and handed me a magazine.

I read the title and a blush instantly filled my cheeks, "Alice, I am NOT reading this! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh come on Bella! Cosmo has some great tips!"

"But Alice, look at the subtitles! Why the hell do I want to learn and I quote, '50 Sex Tricks - Trust Us: You'll be the first girl naughty enough to try #43 on him!' I've never had sex!" I almost screamed. All of a sudden I heard booming laughter downstairs. Even Alice started giggling at my reaction.

I thought I was going to be sick. "Oh god…" I said and blushed so red I was sure I looked like a tomato. I grabbed Alice's hands and put each one of them on either side of my cheeks, trying to cool my face down.

"Alice… Please…" I begged.

"Oh come on Bella, quit with the dramatics! Now read!" she said rolling her eyes, a smile still on her face, pulling her hands off of my cheeks.

As I opened up the magazine and started to read, I didn't think it was all that bad. That is until I got to the subtitle topic in the magazine. I quickly closed it and Alice looked up from her 40th magazine.

"Oh, no you don't! Read it through Bella! This is valuable information!"

"Oh really? Then you read it and use it on Jasper! Why the hell should I learn… _that_?!" I asked, scared.

"Well, do you ever want to have sex?"

I paused and sighed, "Yes… One day, but what does this have anything to do with that?!"

She looked at me as if I would have thought the answer to be obvious, "Well, don't you want to make sure you satisfy your partner completely?"

She got me there. I had never really thought about it because I didn't think that Edward was ever going to have sex with me. Now that he's gone, I'm pretty sure no one else is going to love me. I'm trying to except that.

"Alice, are you forgetting something? Edward left me. I have no partner. I know I should never bet against your visions but I honestly don't see anyone ever loving me again." I said. I tried to look strong but inside it broke my heart just to hear myself say it out loud.

Alice looked at me with sad eyes. "Now Bella you know that isn't true. You're going to be changed soon and I _know_ you're going to find love. Soon. And he's going to be the one to change you." She said, smiling at me. She looked so proud of herself. I couldn't help but laugh at her expressions.

She opened up the magazine for me to the page I had stopped on and I started to read. Not once did I stop blushing. I finally came across one and I couldn't help but yell, "Oh my god… Alice! WHAT THE HELL IS A PENIS RING!?"

Alice started laughing so hard that she fell off the bed and I kept hearing booming laughter downstairs.

I was seriously started to get annoyed as I glared at her as she rolled around on the floor, laughing. It was a good thing vampires couldn't breathe because Alice would have been blue.

Then I saw a flash and saw Emmett and Jasper laughing in the door way, Emmett laughing to hard that he had to hold onto the door casing to keep from falling on the ground with Alice.

"Oh, come on, and you tell me to stop with the dramatics?!" I glared at them all.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice began, starting to calm down as I felt a wave a calm wash over me. I smiled to Jasper and he winked towards me. "We just can't believe that Edward never tried to do anything with you! You're just so innocent it's cute!"

I blushed and sighed, "Yeah… Thanks." I started to feel depressed from her answer. Edward said that he didn't want to have sex with me is because he didn't want to break me, he didn't want to take my innocence, but to them, it's cute? Was Edward playing me all along?

"Oh, Bella, she didn't mean it like that." I heard Jasper say from the door way.

Alice was sitting cross-legged on the floor now and before she could speak I said, "Its fine. I understand why he didn't want me. He wanted someone he couldn't break. Someone that was strong and not a weak human, but I guess he didn't want the burden of having to make me an immortal and having to be stuck with me forever."

I smiled up at them all; fighting back tears as I accepted the fact that I was rejected by someone I loved. Emmett came up to me and cupped my blushing cheek as he said, "Bells, Edward doesn't deserve you. You are beautiful in more ways than one. You may not be immortal, yet, but you are stronger than any of us put together." He gave me that heartbreak smile and I couldn't help but get a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, similar to the one I would get around Edward.

I was touched my Emmett's words. I fought back tears as I smiled up at him. At that moment I felt genuinely content.

"Oh no…" Alice whispered.

I looked down at her, my cheek leaving Emmett's cool hand, to say, "Oh no? Vampires are _not _supposed to say, oh no…" I said.

She looked up at Emmett and then back to Jasper as she said, "Victoria is back."

Emmett smirked and said, "I'll deal with her!" There's the old Emmett. Always looking for a fight. I smiled and laughed at him as he put on a show for me, flexing his muscles.

"No, Emmett," she continued, "She brought newborns…"

Emmett stopped what he was doing to cheer me up and looked at Jasper with worry and just like that, my content and joy was washed away and replaced with worry.

**A/N: The song for this chapter is Breath by Breaking Benjamin. The lullaby that Emmett sings to Bella is Lullaby by Josh Groban (ft. Ladysmith Black Mambazo).**

**Sorry I couldn't get this posted yesterday but I have been trying to make my chapters 5,000 words or more, but it's getting harder and harder because even I am anxious to read what's going to happen next!**

**Read it. Love it. Review it. (:**

**-Holly**


	3. Chapter Three: This is War

**A/N: Okay, so I have enjoyed all of the reviews and guess what. I am actually in Biology right now, working on this story. That is just how obsessed I am with this story. So… I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three: This is War

Bella's Point of View

I could feel my heart racing with fear. Someone may get hurt. This whole situation is my fault…

"Alice…?" I asked.

She looked at me with a forced smile and said, "Don't worry Bella. We'll take care of her."

I shook my head, "No, Alice, I don't want anyone to get hurt! Just let me call Jake and he can take care of her. I know he can!" I argued.

"So can I Bells!" Emmett defended himself.

I smiled sadly up at him, "You know that you can't take on newborns and Victoria by yourself, Em. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I paused, blushing softly as I looked around at them all, adding in, "I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you. I lost you all once when Edward left the first time. I will _not_ lose you all again…"

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I looked at them all around me. I truly did love my vampire friends-no family, and I really don't know what would happen if I would have to go on living my life without them all.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong cold stone arms picking me up from my under arms. I tried to blink away my tears so I could recognize the blurry figure but I didn't need to see him when I felt him hug me close to him, my body molding perfectly against his.

"Don't you worry, Bells. You call… Jacob Black and we'll call Carlisle and Esme." Emmett said, his cool breath hitting my neck, making me shiver. He chuckled softly and said, "You should be getting to bed, babe."

I nodded and then froze in his arms, "Wait… Where will I stay while you all fight? Can I go?"

Emmett held me at arms length, my eyes having finally cleared up, as he spoke. His eyes had gone black, "You are _not_ going out there with us! You could be killed Bella! I swear you have no sense of self-preservation! You are to stay here with Alice and do as you are told. I promised myself I'd never let anything happen to you! Bella I can't loose you too!"

I was completely stunned by Emmett's words as his growling voice filled my ears. I felt like a child, wanting to cry and say sorry. I finally saw Emmett out of the big-brother element and saw him like a man. A gorgeous man who wanted to protect me and be there for me forever. No, things between Emmett and I had changed. He was like a Greek god and I was not worthy of his presence. Looking at Emmett, I forgot all about Edward.

Yes, I will always love Edward and he will always have a place in my heart, but I could feel my heart start to pound in my chest as I saw Emmett for what he really was. And was it possible that I was falling for Edward's brother? Alice said that Emmett and I would find a new love, but did she mean that our new love would be each other?

"I'm sorry, Emmett…" I said slowly, my heart still racing but too shocked to say anything else. I was still processing this new information.

Emmett's eyes got their color back as he set me down, his hands still on my arms as he asked, "Bells… Are you okay?"

I barely understood anything he said as I continued to stare at certain parts of him. I noticed that he looked away, most likely feeling a little self conscious. I shook my head out of a daze and blushed softly, looking around, noticing Alice had her knowing smile on her face as she looked at Jasper who was just smirking at Emmett and I. I noticed Jasper was moving his lips too fast and his voice was too low for me to hear or understand anything he was saying. I looked for who he was talking too and noticed how Emmett perked up slightly.

I gave Jasper a raised eyebrow only to get a chuckle from Emmett, "You really are too observant for your own good, Bells."

I blushed and smiled up at him, feeling just like a child. I felt him pick me up bridal style as he said, "Let's get you to bed, Bells. You can call Jacob Black before you go to sleep." I nodded and buried my face in his chest as he ran to my room. I couldn't help but inhale his scent. He smelled so good, better than Edward even.

I heard him chuckle, causing me to shake in his arms from his rumbling chest, "Wow, Bells. I must really smell good."

I blushed deep red and said, "You have no idea."

He smiled down at me and put his lips dangerously close to my throat and said, "I think I have the idea." I felt him press his lips against my throat, causing me to loose my track of thinking.

"Breath, Bella." Emmett chuckled and laid me on the bed. I blushed and he gave me his heartbreak smile.

"Stop dazzling me!" I whined.

He laughed and said in his defense, "Sorry, Bells, I didn't realize I was!" He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and handed it to me. I took it from his hand and felt his hand brush against mine. As it did, I started to feel that similar spark that I use to get with Edward except it felt more like an electric fence.

I felt him pull back quickly as I grabbed the cell phone. I felt a little hurt by his reaction but I noticed that he was staring at me intently.

I blushed and notice him slowly start to move, making his way to the other side of my bed. He laid down next to me while I sat cross-legged beside him. I quickly dialed Jake's number by heart and heard the phone ring. I noticed Emmett place his hands behind his head as he stared, what I thought, the ceiling, but instead me, making me blush and him chuckle.

"Hello?" I heard Jake's groggy voice come over the phone. He must have just woken up.

"Jake! It's Bella!" I said cheerfully. I truly did miss my good werewolf friend.

"Bells! You aren't a leech yet, are you?" He asked, and I could hear the distaste in his voice. After Edward agreed to change me I talked to Jake about it. Yes, he was upset about it all but we both agreed that no matter what, we'd always be friends.

I glared even though I knew that he wouldn't be able to see it and said, "No. Not yet anyway."

"Why not? I thought Edward was supposed to do it on your graduation night?" he asked in mock surprise.

"He left… Again." I said with no emotion.

"What! Damn it Bells; I told you that those bloodsuckers couldn't be trusted." I could just imagine Jake now, shaking with anger.

"He and Rose left… The blonde. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are still here though. They are staying with me. They are my family Jake…" I said, my voice pleading him to try to accept that and to lighten up on them.

"Fine Bells… But if I find out that Edward comes back and you're with him again, I will rip him to shreds." Jake warned.

"Don't worry Jake. I won't be with Edward anymore. I'm sick of him treating me like I am just a feeble little human that can't help but run back into his arms. He had his chance and he blew it. It's over between us…" I said. And I truly believed my words.

I looked down and noticed that Emmett was staring at me with supportive eyes. I felt him take a hold of my hand, using his thumb to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry Bells… I know how much he meant to you…" Jake said his voice sincere.

"Its okay, Jake… I didn't call to talk about Edward, but now that we got that out of the way, we need your help…"

"We…?"

Emmett's Point of View

When Rose left me, I didn't think that I would ever find someone I could love even remotely close to her. But I swear Alice has me on a run for my money. The whole kid sister thing will Bella has completely flown out the window. She is completely gorgeous from the curves of her body to the blush that comes to her cheeks every time our eyes lock together. I have noticed that there is a spark back in her eyes that I haven't seen since Edward first met Bella. Was that spark back because of me?

Bella had just gotten off the phone with Jacob Black and handed me back my phone, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks, babe." I said, giving her my best smile, still holding her hand as I slipped my phone back into my back pocket with my other hand, making sure I had no reason to let go of her.

She smiled happily at me and said, "So you have to leave in the morning?"

I nodded and her smile faded, replaced with a frown, her eyes holding deep worry. "Please don't worry, sweetheart… Alice will be watching over you and Esme and Carlisle will be here sometime after midnight. The dogs… I mean the pack is patrolling to make sure she hasn't changed her plans and came to attack early."

She threw me a thankful smile. "Yes, but I am so worried about you Emmett…" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Bells, why would you need to worry about the strongest of the family?" I said, using my finger to catch her tear.

"Because you're so special to me Emmett. If it weren't for you, I don't think that I would have been able to move on…"

I cupped her cheek with my hand, turning her head to face me as I said, "Don't you worry about me, Bells. I promise I will come back to you. You helped me get over Rose and I promised that I would never leave you like he did."

I felt her lean into my touch. If my heart would beat, I'm sure it would have been pounding out of my chest right about now. I felt her grip a little tighter to my hand, snapping me out of my trance. I hadn't realized that I was leaning in close to her, my lips only inches away from hers.

I slightly jerked my body back. I assumed she hadn't noticed that she had closed her eyes since they fluttered open. I gave her a soft smile, using the hand that was cupping her cheek to brush her new bangs away from her eyes so I could see those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

I could hear her heart start to beat slower as I noticed her eyes start to half close. I couldn't help but smile at her as I noticed she was exhausted. She's had such a long day… And tomorrow might be nerve racking for her.

I pulled her close to me, causing her to make a small squeak in surprise. But just as quickly, she relaxed against me, her legs entangling with mine as she snuggled her head against my chest, I used my arm underneath her to lift her up on my chest, causing her to blush. I smiled and chuckled at her reaction as I lifted up the comforter and then laid her underneath it. It split us up, a thick fluffy sheet in between us. She frowned, and lifted up some of the comforter, patting the mattress under the sheet. I smiled and slipped myself under the sheets with her. Instantly, I felt her soft pale fingers curl in my shirt, pulling herself into my chest as her other hand wrapped around my neck, her fingers playing with my hair. Her touch, scent, everything about her was intoxicating…

I lay there singing in her ear a song I had written for her the night that Edward had left her. I was having trouble thinking of lyrics for the end, but there, with her in my arms, I had the right words for it. I rested my chin on the top of her head, my fingers brushing through her hair.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. I lay with her until I heard a familiar car turn into the driveway. I realized then, I was falling in love with her. With Bells. The girl who had came into our lives almost 2 years ago and in less than 3 days she has stolen my unbeating heart.

I gently pried her fingers off of my shirt and away from my hair as I crawled out of bed from beside her. As I stood by the bed, I noticed her roll into my spot and hug the pillow that was using it. She took in a deep breath, still asleep, and I heard her whisper my name. I smiled so big, I was sure that my lips would be stuck to my ears. She did dream of me…

I took a piece of paper and left my dear Bella a note. Hopefully these wouldn't be the last words I'd give her for comfort…

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up to an empty bedside and I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. I curled up around the pillow he was on just hours ago and cried into it until I noticed something on my night stand. I reached over and grabbed the contents. It was a small piece of paper. I unfolded the piece of paper and silently read his words:

_Bella,_

_ I will come back for you and remember that I will always have you in my thoughts. Please don't cry. Be strong. I know you are. _

_-Em_

I read over the note at least 50 times. I softly called Alice's name and she was on the bed next to me in less than a minute. I started to cry as I curled my head into Alice's lap. She ran her fingers through my hair, "Shh Bella… It's okay. Everything will be fine. I know it will be. Don't you worry…" After my crying spell, I just laid my head in Alice's lap, letting her play with my hair.

"Oh!" Alice said suddenly, causing me to jump a little.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, turning my head to look up at her.

She handed me a cell phone from the back pocket of her caprices. "Emmett told me to give you this. It's all yours. Feel free to do what you wish with it. You have all the information installed already. All you have to do is make a voicemail message for it." She said happily.

I nodded and smiled sadly. I felt my stomach growl and she laughed that pixie laugh of hers and said, "I'll go make you some lunch, Bella."

"Lunch?" I asked sitting up, my legs still curled up around Emmett's pillow.

"Yes! Its past noon! You slept quite awhile…" She said getting up and heading out of the room.

I bit my bottom lip and turned on my cell phone. I had it all set up for the voicemail message. I quickly made a small message, short and simple.

As soon as I accepted it and hug up the phone, Alice walked in with a try of food.

"I don't know what you liked most so I made you a cheese and bacon omelet. Is that fine?" Alice asked, laying it in front of me.

Mustered up a smile for her as I nodded and she looked at me with her sympathetic eyes so I am assuming that it wasn't that good of a smile. She walked back out of the room and I sighed. I slowly ate the omelet, not really tasting it.

Once I was finished, I slowly walked out of the room, bringing Emmett's pillow with me. I wasn't going to let it go until he came back. I missed Emmett. I missed Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Hell I even missed Edward and Rosalie. It just seemed like everyone was putting on a tough front even though the family was completely apart and now some of them are risking their lives for me.

I found Alice in her room, looking through her clothes but I could tell that her mind was else where. I was guessing she was thinking about Jasper.

"You miss Jasper." I said, but it came out more like a question.

Alice nodded her head, "Yeah… I miss my cowboy." I smiled at that. Alice and Jasper were so cute and I know that Alice loved his southern accent.

"You want to play Barbie?" I asked, gripping Emmett's pillow tighter. Instantly, I saw Alice's eyes light up. I smiled back at her. "We'll have to celebrate when they come back." I added. She ran up to me and had me in a bone crushing hug. Honestly, I didn't mind playing Barbie today because it made me happy, knowing I had made her happy.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Belly?" Alice asked, her voice high and excited like I was use to.

"I love you." I turned my head to look at her as she set me in her salon styled chair in her bathroom.

Stood in front of me and smiled, "I love you, too."

Alice's Point of View

It was well past midnight and Bella was falling asleep in the 'Barbie Chair' as she called it. Even in her sleep, she really was a pretty girl for a human. I gently picked her up and brought her down stairs to lay on the couch so I could fix her something to eat. Trying to make sure a human doesn't starve is new to me. But I think I was getting the hang of it.

I made her some popcorn for a snack and went back into the living room to see her on the couch with that same pillow she's been carrying around all day. I knew why. I could smell Emmett's scent on it from here. I sighed and smiled as I playing with my wedding ring. I could smell Jasper on it. I miss him so much but I know that he will be fine. I am just not use to being away from him for so long.

"Bella… Bella!" I whispered as I gently shook her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open she slowly sat up and stretched as she yawned. I gave her a small smile and said; "I thought you might want to watch some movies with me. By the time you fall back asleep, you'll wake up in time when Emmett comes home."

"Thank you, Alice." She smiled. I smiled back and popped in a movie I got from those DVD Rent Boxes outside the Grocery Stores. It was a romantic comedy.

I turned off the lights and sat down next to Bella. "Alice…" Bella's voice snapped me to her attention just as I was about to think about Jasper. I was just starting to picture him coming home, his shirt ripped, his chest showing… His perfect body. Oh, shit. Bella.

"Yes?" I said looking at her. She had a small blush and I could hear her heart beat accelerate a little.

"Do you mind… If I…?" She gestured to my lap and the pillow. I smiled and shook my head no.

"I don't mind, Bella." I said.

She smiled at me and laid the pillow on my lap. I grabbed a blanket that was resting on the back of the couch and covered her up. I rested my arm over her curve, resting on her stomach. She surprised me a little when she hugged my arm to her. I don't know why, but Bella always like the feel of our bodies.

My free hand handed her the bowl of popcorn that was setting on the side stand. She set it on the floor so she could just reach down and pop a few in her mouth. I let my other hand play with her hair.

Throughout the movie, we giggled at funny parts and went 'Aww' when there was a cheesy cute scene.

I could tell Bella was getting sleepy again once the movie ended. I looked over at the clock. It was past two in the morning. I looked down to see her curled hair and the adorable cotton pajamas I made her wear while playing 'Barbie'.

The memory of her protesting on the shortness of the bottoms made me smile. She really was something. She was like my sister. I loved her so much.

I changed the TV to HBO or something. Some movie channel so I wouldn't have to get up and disturb Bella's rest. Sixteen Candles came on and I rolled my eyes.

I looked down at Bella again and thought about Edward and Rosalie. I can't believe they would do this to our family. In some ways I understand Edward and I still love him. He's like my brother… But then again. I know that in this situation he was wrong. I knew, just like everyone else that Bella didn't want our life just for him. She wanted it for us. She loved every one of us. She wanted us as her family.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I thought of Rosalie. She had no right to do that to Emmett. Emmett did nothing but worship Rose. But then again, everyone knew, especially Jasper that in a long time, Emmett and Rose weren't like they use to be. Many of us believe it is because she wasn't able to have children.

I closed my eyes and sighed and then I felt it. My body went stiff and I clenched my fists. I was having a vision;

"_Flight 316 to Alaska." An intercom said over the airport._

_Emmett, Bella, Jasper and Alice were picking up their bags and heading to the terminal. _

"_You ready to start living in Alaska?" Jasper asked Bella. Bella nodded her head enthusiastically. Jasper and Alice were smiling. Emmett was looking over at Bella with nothing but affection towards Bella._

_Bella grabbed his hand and said, "Ready to go?" _

_Emmett nodded, "Always, Belly Bean."_

I snapped out of the vision and quickly looked down at Bella to make sure I didn't hurt her. My hand was in her hair, but it didn't seem to pull any hair out. She seemed fine.

Her breathing was even and I sighed. I rested my head back against the couch and closed my eyes. In just a few hours I would get to see my Jazz. Oh, and of course make fun of Emmett for coming up with _Belly Bean_.

**A/N: I used the song This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. Yeah… It has taken me FOREVER to update this thing… But it is the summer so hopefully there will be many more updates!**

**-M**


End file.
